It's Never Easy Being Green
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Jinx Roth, Raelynn Starr and Blaise Zabini have been friends forever. When Lucius sends a letter to Draco it ruins their friendship, will time fix a broken heart? Or will true friendship shine through? Edited by PadfootsGirlxxx


"Jinx! Jinx get up!" I heard my best friend Raelynn shouting my ear. Quickly someone pulled the covers off my bed.

"If you don't get up now well be late for breakfast!" Someone else shouted at me.

Slowly I sat up and opened my eyes to crucio whoever had pulled them off my bed. Suddenly I heard a whistle."Argh! GET OUT NOW!" I yelled at my two good male friends as realised what I was wearing. Smirking Blaine Zabini and Draco Malfoy left the room. Crabbe poked his head into the room and wolf whistled. Raelynn slammed the door.

Slowly I stood up and looked in the mirror, "how could you let the guys see me like this!?"I said stiffly to Rae."They used a voice charm, I thought it was professor snape!"

"Oh, so you were going to let Snape see me like this too!" I protested.

"It looks good on you! A big revealing but good!" She said

"I second that!" A voice called from out side the door. I rolled my eyes."pervert!" Raelynn called back. "Proud of it babe!" Blaise called back to her. I laughed at her face. Oh if the gryffindorks could see us now!

I stared at the mirror, I was wearing a black long sleeve top which had netting jetting down to just above halfway down my chest. Also I was wearing long pants which were back which had netting down the sides of them from top to bottom. I groaned loudly.  
Quickly I changed onto my robes and we walked out the door."sure you didn't need us to help you change?" Draco asked me. "Positive " I replied quickly.

Eventually we walked out of the common room and started down the hallways with students backing out of our way. Rae almost smirked, I could tell she like the attention and honestly so did I. Rae and I had known Blaise and Draco since i was born so when we got put in slytherin the first thing the other students learnt was not to mess with us because we were with 'the cruelest,most awful,(hottest) people in the school' - right? Wrong (well we were hot...).

They were actually pretty sweet when they weren't being perverts. Our group has an image to protect, when its just us we go insane, magic, parties,laughing,talking. When were outside where the gryffindorks could see us we were the cruel,hard and stuck up pure bloods. I suppose we're such good friends because we could relate to each other so well, overpowering parents, insanely rich,high class families,that sort of thing.

As we walked into the great hall we passed potter and his bunch of idiots. "Parrot" Draco said to Harry. "Ferret"Harry nodded curtly.

Raelynn stared it out with Hermionie " Granger" "Starr"

Ron looked at me " go die Weasel" I commented tiredly as I walked past him pulling Draco and Rae behind me.

We found a seat at the table and began to eat. Rae watched with obvious disgust at the amount Crabbe and Goyle were eating. Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise who was staring at Rae. "Blaise! I know you love Crabbe but someday you'll need to get over it" Draco whispered teasingly.

"Blaise" Rae whispered without looking.

"Yeah?"

"Your drooling" she said as Draco and I tried to stifle our laughter at the look on his face.

"Classes" Professor Mcgonnagal called over the sounds of the houses talking.

-5 minutes later-

" okay, boys on the right, girls on the left." Snape ordered as he practically flew into the classroom. As he began to test potter on different ingredients a note came flying onto my desk, I quickly opened the note and read it.

' 9.00pm, u guys know where. ;) r u coming or coming?  
- Blaise'

I quickly scrawled a note back.

' hmm, I'm gonna go with coming. Theme?  
Jinx'

'Netting. ;) - Blaise '

' I hate you - jinx'

'Love u too ;) -Blaise'

'No, you have a crush on Raelynn- jinx'

"1st years! Listen up." Snape ordered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we had this class with some first year prodigy students" I whispered.

"Tell me about it"she said began absentmindedly doodling a serpent on her portions scroll.

"-lass I will deduct points for bad behaviour and award them for good behaviour. Example, gryffindor minus 50 points, Slytherin plus 30 points." Snape finished. "What the Hell?!" called out a Hufflepuff

"Thats Not Fair!" Yelled a Ravenclaw

"You want fair?! 50 points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Happy?" Snape sneered The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's groaned, glaring dangers at the first years who looked terrified.

Hermionie raised her hand. " professor snape, when are we going to learn about vampires?"

'Edward Cullen's just hiding his past. -Draco Malfoy' Draco had drawn a picture of Edward wearing a hufflepuff scarf.

I sniggered and showed it to Raelynn.

She started to laugh and Snape pretended he didn't hear so he didn't have to take points away from Slytherin.

Finally at the end of that day, Rae and I went back to our dorm to choose what we were going to wear to Blaise's party.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror, before pulling my hair into a bun and applying eyeshadow,mascara and lipgloss. After that I walked into the dorm trying and failing to plait on section of my hair."urgh, this is impossible" I ,muttered as I answered the door. "Want some help?" Draco offered. "You know how to plait hair?" I asked amused.  
"Yep, don't ask how" he answered, taking my hairbrush and leading me back into the bathroom. I sat down on a stool and told him what I wanted, " ok, so I was trying to pull the back of my hair up into a high ponytail while keeping the first red hi light on either side of my face out. Then I need to plait my hair in the ponytail, twist it into a bun, secure it with an elastic then slide two clips with diamonds onto the side of my head. "

Draco gave me a ' mmhhhhhmmm' as he pulled my black and red hair up and did the hairstyle I requested. "This right?"

I took the mirror he led out to me and had a look. "Wow" I breathed. " I look good! Thanks Draco!" I exclaimed admiring the hairstyle.

"That hairstyle was my mothers favourite too " Draco said explaining how he knew how to do it right.

"That's really nice of you to do her hair. " I said turning around to face him as soon as he lent against the sink.

"I guess." He said.

"So, you came originally for..?" I asked.

"I have a request. " he said.

"What is it?" I said warily.

He held out a letter. "It's from my father."

"Lucius? " I muttered.

I quickly scanned the letter. "Oh no"

"Yes. You realise what he -"

"Yeah, I know what he wants." I said.

"Well." I added standing up completely ready for Blaise's party.

"We'd better be"Draco added.

"Going" I finished.

We slowly walked to the party and eventually the upset mood was gone.  
"WooHoo!" Rae screamed as Blaise swung her practically off her feet in a twirl.

Draco gave an amused smirk and walked over to a first year and ordered a song.

"Okay we have 'dance again' requested by Draco Malfoy for Blaise and Rae, the newest slytherin couple.

"Yep!"Rae called out obviously drunk.

The song started playing so lound you could barely hear yourself think.

"Dance, yes (RedOne)  
Love, next  
Dance, yes ( )  
Love, next

Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmy yam  
Shimmy yay  
I'm a ol' dirty dog all day  
No way Jose  
Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre  
You should check that out  
Maybe you ain't turn her out  
Maybe it's none of my business  
But for now work it out  
Let's get this, dale

"Nobody knows what i'm feeling inside  
I find it so stupid  
So why should I hide  
That I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)  
So many ways wanna touch you tonight  
I'm a big girl got no secrets this time  
Yeah I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)

If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then  
(let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this i've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say  
(let's do it do it do it)

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Dance, yes  
Love, next  
Dance, yes  
Love, next

Baby your fire is lighting me up  
The way that you move boy is reason enough  
That I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)  
I can't behave  
Oh I want you so much  
Your lips taste like heaven  
So why should I stop?  
Yeah I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)

If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then  
(let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this i've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say  
(let's do it do it do it)

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

"Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman  
Modern day Hugh Hef (uh, yes)  
Playboy to the death (uh, yes)  
Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)  
Mami let me open your treasure chest  
Play dates, we play mates  
I'm the king at snatching queens, checkmate  
What you think?  
It's a rumor  
I'm really out of this world  
Moon, luna  
Make woman comfortable  
Call me bloomer  
Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya  
But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'  
So ahead of myself  
Everyday's yesterday  
Want the recipe? it's real simple  
Little bit of voli, and she'll open sesame

Now dance yes  
Love next  
Dance yes  
Love next

"If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then  
(let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this i've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say  
(let's do it do it do it)

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again"

Crabbe handed me a drink and we walked through all the slytherins dancing. It's widely known at hog warts that slytherins throw the best parties, even if they are for slytherins only.

I sipped my drink and suddenly felt a little dizzy. From the flashing lights or smoke I suppose . I'm glad there are silencing charms on this room! Suddenly i really felt like dancing. My drink dropped from my hand as I started to sway in time to the music. Crabbe pulled me onto the dance floor and we started dancing.  
He pulled me close to him and put his hands on my waist... And started to move them up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw draco running towards me. Before my vision went red.

-Draco POV-

I stared at the dance floor and saw Crabbe and a extremely obviously drunk Jinx dancing. Suddenly he pulled her closer to him little by little, before hitting her... WHAT KIND OF IDIOT HITS A GIRL? Lots of gasps rang around the room and some slytherins tried to stop Crabbe, but no one could he held jinx in a death grip, pounding her stomach repeatedly with such force that jinx's face was slowly turning blue.

No! I pushed some first years put of my way as I ran over to them. I grabbed jinx from Crabbe who was still trying to punch jinx. As I pulled her away, he threw one final punch, which missed jinx and hit me straight in the nose. So what did I do? I pushed jinx behind me and punched him. The music stopped as soon as I pulled back my fist. I turned around and jinx fainted into my arms. I picked her up and announced that we were leaving. Blaise and Raelynn joined us as we walked out of the room. As we walked out Raelynn stopped and pointed her wand at Crabbe, "silonce crucio" she muttered which i knew was a spell that would cause him pain and give him illusions every time he tried to sleep for the next year.

I lay jinx down on the bed, the others had gone to murder crabbe. I knew I had to of something but what? Suddenly a letter from my father opened in my hand and a portal opened and my father stepped out. "Dracoqwesop andse jinxescope bindeletric" he said before the illusion disappeared.

Suddenly Crabbe ran in closely followed by the others. They all held their wands, "if you touch her" Rae left the threat unfinished. Crabbe kissed jinx and his whole body was raised in the air, shook violently and electrocuted.

"What the?" Blaise started.

"Merlin!" Raelynn breathed.

I inwardly groaned, a binding spell. Perfect. As if it wasn't enough that we-

"Is he breathing?" Raelynn yelled interupting my thoughts.

"DRACO! CRABBE ISN'T BREATHING!" She screamed.


End file.
